


E is for Evangeline

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [5]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: (Asuna will thank her later), All Evangeline's fault, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuna/Negi. Set Post-Negima! anime, pre-UQ Holder, slight spoilers for Negima! and slight spoilers for UQ Holder (in the sense of how Negi ends up able to have a family).</p><p>As always, it was Evangeline's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Evangeline

E is for Evangeline

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Negima! is property of Ken Akamatsu; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Incest.

Pairing: Asuna/Negi.

Setting: Post-Negima! anime, pre-UQ Holder, slight spoilers for Negima! and slight spoilers for UQ Holder (in the sense of how Negi ends up able to have a family).

Summary: As always, it was Evangeline's fault.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was going to kill Evangeline for this. It didn't matter if she was an immortal vampire or not; somehow Asuna would make her pay for this. Leaving them locked up like this.

Negi just looks confused.

Asuna herself, meanwhile, she could only imagine how _her_ face looked. It must look like a tomato on fire.

Not that she was ungrateful to be back, of course; after her hundred plus years of sleep, she had thought she had lost Negi-had lost everyone, but had been lucky enough to come back. Still, this was just...almost cruel, even for Evangeline. By the looks of Chao, it was obvious that it wouldn't be _her_ in Negi's family tree. In fact, she shouldn't even be thinking of him the way she was. He was...her older sister was his mother, which made things pretty awkward. Or at least it should.

She almost felt bad that it didn't make her feel bad, like it probably should.

"What about Chao?" Negi timidly asks her, startling her. Crap. Had she spoken anything aloud?

"Oh, I-uh, nothing." She says, trying to laugh it off. Negi looked much the same as he had before he had been changed by Evangeline (again! interfering! Still, it had saved his life, so Asuna couldn't exactly be ungrateful about it.) "Just...it makes your family tree interesting, doesn't it?"

His eyes widen a bit and he flushes, looking away. She almost thinks about making a biting comment, to try and defuse the situation, but keeps herself from doing so. Negi didn't deserve that. He had been...amazing to her. Especially given all the circumstances.

"It won't," he finally says.

Now it's her turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs. Although he still looked quite young, he still had an air of maturity about him that he hadn't before, reminding her of someone more of her own age than someone younger. Almost as if she could see him as older.

"I cannot have children." He says, turning to look at her, pain in his eyes. "I'm not ungrateful to Evangeline for what she did-she saved my life. But it'll keep me from every having children; she told me so."

Asuna was stunned. No children, but then how did Chao...?

"I've thought about how I'd have children, in my own way, however." He continues. "It wouldn't be the usual way, but I would still be able to."

"O-Oh." Then Chao could still be apart of his family tree somehow. Which would mean that Ku Fei...

His brows furrow and he moves closer to her. She jumps as he lays a hand on her arm, her heart beating wildly. It just wasn't _fair_ ; that she at least could admit to herself. The fact that Ku would be able to be with Negi and she would be left with nothi-

He leans in and kisses her, startling her.

He pulls back, a flush on his face, but he does not leave or look away from her.

"What was..." She swallows. "But Ku Fei-"

He looks at her in confusion. "What about...? Oh." He flushes deeper. "That. I-I like her, but...I don't love her."

They had all wondered who he loved.

He gives her an exasperated look. "I thought it was obvious all along who I loved. Asuna."

Now it's her turn to flush in return.

He smiles at her.

Well...maybe she wouldn't kill Evangeline, after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
